La encuesta del destino amoroso
by KumikoNekoNeko
Summary: Minoru , Akira y su pequeño juego


Lucky Channel había terminado, debido a una extraña razón que no diremos (_en realidad fue culpa de que Minoru destrozara el estudio por completo_).Pero Gotouza –sama dijo **"Para que desperdiciar esta conspiración por el programa, si por ende podemos continuarlo"…**esta idea no le pareció muy agradable a Akira y Minoru quienes seguían discutiendo.

Era un día lluvioso y todo indicaba que hoy tendría que juntarse con Minoru para saber qué hacer con el programa y planear los temas. Por dios que ella deseaba que la misma tierra se abriera y se la tragara completa sin dejar huella. Odiaba a Minoru y odiaba hablar con él, pero prefirió verlo como un asunto de trabajo.

Bien, ese día Akira estaba en su casa sentada en un sillón, con su mirada arrogante y con un silencio tenso, mientras que Minoru estaba sentado en el otro sillón, con los ojos abiertos (_como los tenía en el capítulo 24_) y desinteresadamente miraba hacia otro lado. Como el ambiente era desesperadamente tenso, Minoru decidió cortar el silencio.

Minoru : ¿y bien?

Akira : ¿y bien que?

Minoru : ¿tienes alguna idea en tu inútil cabeza?

Akira : por supuesto que no …imbesil.

Minoru : ¿qué?

Akira : nada….que me agradas.

Minoru : ¿en serio?

Akira : no , desgraciado…te odio más que nada en este mundo.

Minoru : ah….¿en serio?

Akira : ¿acaso no me escuchaste?

Minoru : no…

Akira : ¿estas sordo o que?

Minoru : ¿Qué?

Akira : ¿Qué si estas sordo o que?¿no me oyes?

Minoru : ¿qué?

Akira : olvidalo.

Minoru : me haces gracia.

Akira : ¿qué has dicho?

Minoru : nada….me pareces un buen chiste…

Akira . ¿qué?¿acaso quieres que te golpee?

Minoru : sabes que no eres capaz de hacerlo. Nunca me has golpeado.

Akira : ¿me estas provocando?

Minoru : claro que no .cómo crees?

Akira : cállate….inepto

Minoru : ¿qué?

Akira : ¿Qué?

Minoru : ¿me estas imitando?

Akira : ¿me estas imitando?

Minoru : no puede ser

Akira : no puede ser.

Minoru : ya basta….¿harías el honor de callarte?

Akira : ya basta….¿harias el honor de callarte?

Minoru : Akira…..

Akira : Minoru…

Minoru : basta….¿qué es lo que te divierte de imitarme?

Akira : nada…solo quería ver tu reacción.

Minoru : ¿ah sí?

Akira : ¿ah sí?

Minoru : bien si tu lo quieres, después no te arrepientas.

Akira : bien si tu lo quieres,después no te arrepientas.

Minoru : (mmm..ya se….jugaré un pequeño juego…me divertiré un rato)…Yo

Akira : yo

Minoru : Kogami Akira.

Akira : Kogami…Akira…

Minoru : quiero decir que yo

Akira : quiero decir que yo

Minoru : amo a Shiraishi Minoru.

Akira : amo a….espera….yo no dire eso..

Minoru : ¿Por qué?

Akira : porque yo…..

Minoru : tengo una idea…jugemos a un juego de preguntas.

Akira : ¿Cuál es el trato?...

Minoru : el que pierde tendrá que hacer lo que el Ganador quiera.

Akira : okey…

Minoru : empiezo….mmm…..¿tienes a alguien especial en tu vida?

Akira : idiota…¿Qué pregunta es esa?¿por qué preguntas de amor?

Minoru : punto uno… responde o perderás..Punto dos…porque yo quiero y se me da la gana-…

Akira : mmm…okey….si..

Minoru : tu turno.

Akira : ¿amas a alguien?

Minoru : ¿Qué?

Akira : qué si amas a alguien

Minoru : …si…Mi turno : ¿Qué le dirías a esa persona?

Akira : no tienes derecho ..

Minoru : es parte del juego…imbesil

Akira : ya oí….ems….bueno…..que …haría cualquier cosa para que el estuviera a mi lado y que se diera cuenta de que le quiero…..mi turno…¿Por qué amas a esa persona?

Minoru : es…¿en serio?

Akira : uyyy…solo responde idiota…

Minoru : bueno….pues porque….cuando la conocí …al principio pensé que era dulce y tierna…adorable y todas esas cosas…pero…después descubrí que no era así y me di cuenta que era una persona llena de sorpresas….mi turno ….¿chico o chica?

Akira : ¿Cómo?

Minoru : ¿Qué si es chico o chica la persona que te gusta?

Akira ; pues es un chico….aun no entiendo porque preguntas de amor ….yo contigo jamás hablaría algo así pero…bueno no importa….mi turno…¿es una chica verdad?

Minoru : si…mi turno …¿Cuándo lo conociste?

Akira : lo conoci un día nublado de lluvia….invierno….y ese día empezamos a odiarnos…pero…lo extraño es que empezó a gustarme y no supe porque…..mi turno….¿la quieres mucho?...

Minoru : si….¿porque?¿celosa?

Akira : no…¿de que iva a estarlo desgraciado?

Minoru : no lo se…¿de que me guste otra chica?

Akira : eso a mi no me importa….nada…..despues de todo….eso no….me incumbe..¿cómo se llama esa chica?

Minoru : te lo dire….¿de verdad quieres saber?

Akira : si….¿como se llama?

Minoru : digamos que…su nombre empieza con **A **y termina con** A **.¿te recuerda a alguien?

Akira : y…¿su apellido?

Minoru : ¿qué? ¿tambien eso quieres saber?

Akira : si…

Minoru : empieza con **K** y termina en **i**

Akira : mmm….

Minoru : no me digas que….¿no lo puedes adivinar?

Akira : no….lo siento…

Minoru : te lo haré más fácil para que puedas entender…empieza con **T **y termina con **U**

Akira : (T+U= tu….tu….¡TU!...LA PERSONA QUE AMA…la persona que le gusta…soy…¿yo?...)

Minoru : supuse que no responderías…se la respuesta …no me la digas….ya lo se….así que da igual…ya no importa lo que dije…

Akira : (¿sabé la respuesta?)

Minoru : mejor me voy

Akira : (¿qué? ¿Se va? no…ahora no… ahora que se que siente lo mismo que yo….no quiero ….no te vayas…)¡ESPERA!

Akira le agarra el brazo cuando el se detiene antes de llegar a la puerta.

Akira : (ay no…¿Qué hice? Que torpe soy…si no le digo algo…pensará que yo solo lo hice por loca) em….yo….

Minoru : ¿si?

Akira : Idiota….(fantástico…¿y ahora que hice? Lo estropee todo)

Minoru : ¿qué?

Akira : ni siquiera te dicho algo…¿Por qué sacar conclusiones si ni siquiera he dicho algo que te hiera?...escucha….yo…jamás…dije cual era la persona que amo ¿no?….

Minoru : no soy yo…lo se…

Akira : ¿qué? …pero ¿Qué dices?... ¿no te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Era un día nublado y lluvioso y siempre nos odiábamos….

Minoru : ¿y eso que?

Akira : el punto …es que yo….yo….¡YO TE AMO MÁS QUE A NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO!...¡SIN TI YO NO SABRÍA COMO REACCIONAR!...¡¿COMPRENDES?!

Minoru : ¿qu-que?...y-yo….entiendo….

Minoru le da un beso en la mejilla

Minoru : pero no lo grites…podrían pensar que estas loca….aunque pensadolo bien…

Minoru la besa en los labios tiernamente

Minoru : no importa lo que digan mientras tu me digas sinceramente lo que sientes por mi…yo también te amo….

Akira : y yo a ti.

Minoru ; Gane el juego…y por ende….tendras que hacer lo que yo te diga….[sonríe maliciosamente]

Akira : ¿ah si? Y ¿Qué tendre que hacer?

Minoru : nada del otro mundo…..solo que seas mi novia…

Akira : ¿qué?

Minoru : yo gane el juego porlo tanto harás lo que yo quiera y lo que quiero es ….mmm….ya se….lo quiero es que… seas mi novia.

Akira : de acuerdo….te amo

Minoru : y yo a ti

Minoru y Akira se besan


End file.
